Talk:Gender
J'naii I should note of the J'naii that it was not established, to the best of my knowledge, that J'naii had uniform sexual characteristics. It seems plausible, given the story line, that the J'naii may well have had biologically sexual differences but simply were not of a society that paid sexual differences any mind. The J'naii may have been philosophically androgynous rather than truly physically so, viewing sexual characteristics as no more remarkable or socially significant than we might today deem free vs. fixed earlobes.--Fenian 08:24, 4 Oct 2005 (UTC) Moved from "Talk:Male" Is this a useful entry? --Jim 22:19, 9 July 2006 (UTC) VFD of Male Delete. This is uncited, and really doesn't say anything. -- Renegade54 16:05, 1 September 2006 (UTC) * I think both this and female can be merged/redirected to gender. --Alan del Beccio 17:00, 1 September 2006 (UTC) * Agreed. Merging/redirecting both to gender would be best. -- Renegade54 17:09, 1 September 2006 (UTC) ** Ive merged male and female with gender and integrated them into the page as necessary. --Alan del Beccio 17:17, 2 September 2006 (UTC) ***'ARCHIVED' --Alan del Beccio 19:53, 6 September 2006 (UTC) Moved from "Talk:Female" Is this a useful entry? --Jim 22:18, 9 July 2006 (UTC) :At first I didn't think so, but now that I've revamped it, yeah. Definitly needs expansion, as well as a better opening sentence... - AJ Halliwell 23:46, 9 July 2006 (UTC) On Andorian Reproduction in "Starfleet Academy", Pava Eknoor Aqaba explained that Andorians may be born from as few parents as one. As Andorians share a number of traits with Earth's insects, it is possible that their reproductive methods are similar to those of honeybees, with the particular number and genders of parents involved in a mating determining the possible genders of the resulting offspring. (i.e. a fertilized bee egg becomes female while an unfertilized egg remains male.) :Although that is non-canon, and thus, if we mentioned it, would be in a background note. ;) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 20:35, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Sex/Gender Should this really begin "Sexes (or genders)" when there are in fact distinct differences between what defines one's sex and ones gender, and this article even goes on to mention these very differences? It seems inconsistent, at least, as well as simply factually inaccurate. --Jayunderscorezero 01:55, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :I think the whole lead-in needs to be rewritten. The article is titled "gender" and should not start by describing "sexes" then moving on to it's actual subject. But I'm not sure how to best re-arrange the information. – Cleanse 10:12, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :I overworked the article to more clearly divide sections into biological aspects (sex) and cultural aspects (gender). I suggest that the article be renamed into "Sex and Gender." And by the way, how does a discussion by of T'Pols sexuality suggest that "wisps" don't have gender? The conclusion does not logically follow from the premise. 22:43, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Species 8472 This page says Species 8472 has five sexes, but the Species 8472 page says seven sexes. I don't know which is correct, so I didn't fix it. ~~alvastarr :The "Memorable Quotes" section on says five, so I would assume that's correct, but can someone please double check? --Jayunderscorezero 20:33, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::The Doctor says in "Someone" that Species 8472 has "as many as five sexes." Unless a later episode said they had seven, I would stick with five. --From Andoria with Love 18:52, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Background Information First Female First officer. Wouldn't that be Majel Barrett from The Cage and The Menagerie I & II? Morder 01:00, 6 March 2008 (UTC) : Not first to appear, but first featured main character. Number One would have been had the original TOS (w/ Pike) had taken off. --Alan 02:09, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::Cool. I was going to edit it but wanted to get someone else's opinion first before. You worded it better than I would have. Thanks Morder 08:35, 6 March 2008 (UTC)